blackforgefandomcom-20200214-history
Darcy Lenox
Darcy is a current sergeant of the Brethren of the Black Forge. Despite his youth, Darcy recieved the rank of sergeant after displaying exceptional leadership skills while fighting against a Tunnel Dweller attack while out patrolling the wastelands. Early Life and Recruitment Born to the remnants of the Lenox family in Arcos City, Darcy was recruited at the early age of sixteen. Surviving the military training, he became a private in a squad trained to guard Arcos City against external threats. Despite his friendly nature, he was only able to make friends with the other nine members due to constant moving and relocations. However, he appeared set to rise to the rank of Captain with enough hard work. It is during this time he had his armour forged. During a routine training exercise where fifty recruits were put in the hostile environments of the Wastelends, Darcy's unit was attacked by twice their number of members of the Cult of the Bloody Dawn. Under attack by superior firepower, Darcy's training unit lost forty members until they managed to withdraw within a cave, losing their pursuers within the tunnel networks at the back. What happened next is not clear, but eight of the survivors and all the cultists were killed by whatever dwelled within the cave, with Darcy and two others barely escaping with their lives. After that day, Darcy was accepted into the Brethren of the Black Forge. Promotion During a routine patrol of the wastelands, Darcy uncovered a small nest of Tunnel Dwellers. The unit sergeant, Alexander Royce was killed early on, with two other corporals quickly following. With the command of the unit lying bleeding on the ground, Darcy assumed command due to him being the most senior current member on a technicality and managed to kill the rest of the Tunnel Dwellers. Radioing the situation back to his superiors, he was told in no uncertain terms to continue his patrol. At this time, a nuclear device exploded near their location. Analysis of the bomb's blast radius and its location has determined the bomb was used to kill off the entire squad, but fizzled. Despite the lack of explosion, the radius of the fatal dose of radiation reached his squad. His suit protected Darcy from most of the radiation, but his squad had no such protection. Darcy watched helpless as each of the squad passed out and died, with Darcy trying to drag them to a safer location. He was forced to leave his dead squad behind and try and return to Arcos City. He managed to stagger outside the radation zone before fainting. It was there that a recovery team found him. He spent many weeks suffering radiation sickness untill a Spiritual Mage healed him. Since that day, Darcy painted his armour, which once was a shade of grey, as black as obsidian in honour of his murdered squad. Trauma After Darcy had recovered, he found a note on his door, which gave him a choice; to let Arcos fall, or to let his family die. Darcy chose to show the note to a security officer, and tried to find his family. After a day of restless searching, Darcy finally found James Morrigon in his house. Darcy's family lay dead at Morrigon's feet. Morrigon revealed he had no device which would doom Arcos, not anymore, at least, but he had used the note as a diversion to lure Darcy away from his family long enough for Morrigon to find and kill them all. Darcy, tried to stike a killing blow against Morrigon, but James Morrigon simply used his powers to send Darcy through a wall. Darcy lost consciousness at that point. Darcy awoke several days later an a medi-center, having been found upon the street with severe burns and many broken bones. Despite many injuries, three of which were crippling, Darcy managed to cling to life. However, his body was too badly damaged to continue functioning at maximun efficiency, or indeed, at all. Darcy had approximately six months to live before his kidneys, liver and heart completely failed, and with it, the rest of his body. Escaping in secret, he met the man who forged his armour and, under his supervision and with only localised anasthesia, Darcy managed to transform his suit of armour into a life-support system. To this day, his implacable will, steely determination and his armour has kept his funcitoning. Personality Where Darcy Alexander Lenox was once a cheerful, optimistic person, he now maintains a stoic composure at all times. His two traumatic incidents have changed him irrevocably. Behind the armour, he clutches at a soul embittered and uncaring towards the hurts of the world. His desire for revenge is his greatest strength, which allows him to use his Spiritual Will to keep him alive. He normally keeps quiet, but whenever he speaks, his words are laden with unknowable pain and hatred. His stoic composure also lets him act completely unaffected by any insult or injury. Appearance Before the nuclear incident, Darcy Lenox was an average sized blue-eyed raven black haired Caucasian male. He wasn't particularly well muscled, or too thin, but his complete averageness is what made him stand out. Equipment Darcy wears full-body highly radiation resitant carapace armour the colour of polished obsidian made to hide his scarred and crippled body. He wields a light machine gun made off the old RPD design which is also a similar colour with bracing gear and a backpack which contains over four hundred rounds. His helmet contains a air filtering device, as well as the eyesight contains targeting information, air toxicity levels, his heart rate, and blood pressure. As well as that, it has various sensors which allow Darcy to view thermal imaging and electrical view, which detects the electrical energy, useful for detecting muscle movement, heart rates and brain activity. Slung on a leather cord around his back is a large two-handed warhammer. After the nuclear incident, Darcy's Spiritual Will powers were awakened, however, because he currently cannot properly controll them, his warhammer is occasionally seen bursting into flames at particularly strenuous fighting. Quotes By About Category:Characters Category:All Content